midnight_debauchery_clubfandomcom-20200215-history
Luce D. Tenesbriscus
Luce Davis Tenesbriscus Luce Davis Tenesbriscus is the main protagonist of Gods Gamble and a re-occuring character throughout the whole series. She is a wise and powerful magician who had spent her entire life devote only to studying magic. Due to her time studying magic, she has extensive knowledge on many things. Appearance Luce has a short, frail, and skinny body, she is considered to be quite short. She has a clean, soft, black hair with a blue stripe protruding outwards. Luce has an extremely pale skin and a royal blue colored eyes. Luce always wear a rather formal outfit combined with something casual. People often makes fun of her due to her eccentric clothing choices, though she doesn't mind them as much. She only often wears formal clothing when going outside or when having a rendezvous with someone. Outside of that, Luce often wears a black turtle neck with a cardigan as her casual outfit at home. Personality Luce has many different personalities, and often changes from one to another for different purposes. Though, her most recognizable nature is her rather formal, yet manipulative tone she speaks in. Luce doesn't like acting too serious and formal as she can be rather friendly and cheerful sometimes. Luce likes to guide people and give them advice, or sometimes torment them. Although she acts cheerful, Luce acts very formal and disciplined in front of her family members as she respects them a lot. She often acts very strict to her twin sister in a way to discipline her as she is often reckless at times. Luce often antagonizes herself to isolate herself from anyone trying to get close to her due to old trauma of losing her friends. Abilities Luce is in fact one of the most powerful magus in the series. A few other sorcerers such as Mary have been considered to be able to rival her. Though, it has never been confirmed that Mary was able to defeat Luce in magical combat. Luce refers her father, Merlin, was more powerful and wiser than her, and is the reason why Luce has massive respect for him. Despite her impressive powers, Luce can be defeated by a single human. Boundary Manipulation: Luce has the power to manipulate boundaries to a certain degree. Such as turning the day to a night for a temporary time. She isn't able to completely manipulate boundaries as doing so will severely strain her body. With the word boundary in its name, Luce can directly influence anything around her. In one of her monologues, she explains that although she can literally influence every metaphysical things around her, she cannot fully bend and manipulate them. The most common application of Luce's boundary power is when she is traversing through her pocket dimension. Although this may be considered spatial magic, her boundary manipulation took part in creating and forming the pocket dimension via the boundaries of "Illusionary and reality". Sorcery: Taught by her father, Luce devoted her life to studying magic and such. She never did stopped even until now.